


Midnight Snacking

by premature_assassination



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Game(s), Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: If Guzma has trouble sleeping, he usually finds that a full belly helps.





	Midnight Snacking

Outside the house on the beach, waves calmly lapped against the sand. A sea breeze gently ruffled the grass and trees. Upstairs, in the loft, slept the ex-leader of Team Skull.  
Guzma was hugging his pillow close and snoring softly when he was roused by a sudden low sound. Blinking sleepily, he raised his head and glanced around. Nothing at first, then the noise again.

_Grrrroooowwwlllllll_  
His belly let out a hungry moan. Guzma rubbed his head, untangled himself from the blankets, and rolled off his makeshift bed in Kukui’s lab. He’d woken up in the middle of the night craving a snack before, so he had no trouble navigating the ladder down from the loft, even in the dark.

Still half asleep, Guzma stumbled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He glanced at several containers of leftovers before settling on one filled with pasta.  
He didn’t bother keeping quiet as he dug a fork out of a drawer full of silverware. The clattering wasn’t that loud anyway, he reasoned as he began slurping up cold spaghetti.

He emptied the plastic bowl quickly, and dropped it into the sink. But still his stomach grumbled.  
 _Grrrrrrrrrr glup blorp_  
“Not enough, huh?” Guzma mumbled, patting his belly. He started rummaging through the cabinet behind him, hoping to find some cheese puffs or cookies, but all he came up with was half a bag of tortilla chips.

The bag crinkled softly when he shoved his hand into it, bringing several crunchy morsels up to his mouth and pushing them in. There was only enough left for a few mouthfuls, and he certainly wasn’t full after gulping them down.  
So he returned to the fridge and started pushing things around again, searching for a more satisfying snack.

There were still two slices of pizza left from the night they’d ordered in, so he gobbled those up. His stomach still growled.  
He polished off the leftover casserole and the remainder of some meatloaf. He wasn’t quite full yet.  
And then he found at the back of the fridge something his stomach and his sweet tooth agreed would be perfect - the last piece of chocolate cake Burnet had made.

Licking his lips with a slurping sound, he pulled the plate with the slab of sweet, frosting-coated pastry out of the refrigerator. Picking it up in one hand, he took a huge bite out of it and hummed happily while he chewed.  
Burnet made the best cake. He’d eaten his fair share already, and thought this one was gone. Lucky for him there was still this slice left.  
With the cake finished, he drank the last bit of milk as well to wash everything down. He had to stifle a belch with his fist, but took that as sign that the tank was finally full.

Rubbing his slightly swollen tummy, Guzma sleepily made his way back to the ladder, hauled himself up into the loft, and climbed back into bed. He snuggled close to his pillow and was fast asleep again in just a matter of minutes.

\-----

“Guzma, seriously?”  
The first thing Kukui said to him in the morning was accusing and irritated. Guzma uttered a confused sound as he climbed down from the loft, but he thought he knew what he was being scolded for when he saw both the professors in the kitchen. 

Kukui had come in to find the empty pasta bowl and casserole dish in the sink, the pizza box and drained milk jug on the floor, and it didn’t take long for him to figure out who the culprit was. Guzma thought maybe Kukui would be used to the white-haired boy’s late-night snacking by now, but…

“Don’t mind him, sweetheart,” Burnet told Guzma. She was standing behind her husband, straightening the things Guzma had scattered when digging out the chip bag. “He’s just mad because you ate the cake he was saving.”  
Guzma tried to tug his t-shirt down a bit further over his chubby belly, but that didn’t hide the chocolate crumbs still clinging to his chest.

“This is the third time this week, Guz,” Kukui told him.  
“I’m sorry, man,” Guzma said genuinely, “I was really hungry…”  
“Yeah, I guess, since you ate Rockruff’s food too,” Kukui huffed.  
“Wha..?” Guzma’s face scrunched up in confusion.  
Kukui held up one of the leftover containers, which did in fact have the pokemon’s name written on one side with marker. And then suddenly Guzma remembered.  
Meatloaf.

“Oh, damn,” he said slowly.  
Burnet tried her best not to laugh at him but a small snicker escaped.  
“Heh, guess I was still asleep,” Guzma grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck.  
Kukui was still staring at him incredulously. But behind him Burnet was already gathering dishes and ingredients.  
“Come on, Guz,” she said, “Let’s fix you some breakfast.”  
Guzma gladly joined her behind the counter to help. He didn’t hear Kukui’s exasperated sigh as he passed.


End file.
